Secret of The Rain
by xhady-yanzellx
Summary: one shot. StacyJohn. Don't think that there is more romantic than letting the rain confess his love to you? What about him confessing his love under the pouring rain? please read and review.


_hello guys! here's a sweet and short one-shot about John and Stacy. i hope you all like it. i'm so sorry if i updated my fic so late. so to make it up to you i wrote this one.and please review later. okay?. lol. _

**Secret of the Rain **

Stacy yawned secretly as she looked at her Calculus teacher. Then she turned her to face the window and saw that it was starting to rain once again. She sighed and a smile found a way to her beautiful face.

"Hey, why the sudden smile?" Trish, her bestfriend asked her when she noticed Stacy's change of mood. "If I don't know you any better I might think you're some kind of a jackass." Trish teased her and she forced another smile before answering.

"Oh, what? Nothing." She answered and looked away from Trish.

"Oh, c'mon Stacy. You know you can tell me." Trish pushed and gave her an angelic smile.

"It's really nothing. It's just some vague memory." Stacy reasoned. Somehow she doesn't really want to talk about it.

"What?" Trish still trying to push the issue.

"Umm, maybe later. Miss Roberts is trying to give us a class." Stacy said and turned her head towards the teacher's direction.

"As if you are trying to put an effort to listen to her." Trish rolled her eyes and twiddled with her pen. "And besides she's just reviewing us. We have already learned that lesson before."

"You're never gonna stop bothering me unless I tell you." Stacy said in a resigned voice and Trish just smiled in agreement.

"Alright. Well, here goes…" Stacy just said and started her story.

Flashback:

"Goodbye class." Stacy heard their Physics professor inform them loudly over the excited chatter of her classmates. The moment their professor walked out the door, all of them yelled and jumped happily. It was the last day for their Christmas vacation.

"It really is Christmas." Ashley said dreamily.

"Yeah. You're right babe. The air of Christmas is here." Her boyfriendRandy said as he put an arm around her shoulder.

"It even looks like it's going to---" Rico said but was stopped by Stacy before he could finish his words.

"Don't ever think of saying that word!"

"What? Rain?' he asked absent-mindedly and suddenly heavy rain fell.

"Great!" Stacy just muttered to herself. "It's a good thing I got my umbrella." She whispered to herself and smiled inwardly.

"I'll go ahead guys. I still have to go somewhere." She said and bade goodbye to her friends. She started to open her umbrella but before she could take a step she heard a voice her.

"Stacy! Hey Stace! Wait up." She turned around to see that it was one of her classmates, John Cena. She breathed hard. Did John just call her? She couldn't believe it. John has been her crush since like forever and all the farthest their conversation could go was "How you doing? Had a nice weekend?" But then the last time they talked John did ask her about her and now why was John asking her to wait up for him? But he was really acting really weird lately.

One time she saw him looking at her while they were doing an experiment in the laboratory and when she looked back at him, he quickly turned away.

"John?" she asked confusedly.

"Um… Can I walk with you? I don't really wanna get wet." He asked as he was scratching the back of his head like he was trying to justify his actions of asking Stacy to share her umbrella with him.

"Oi! What are you two up to?" their classmates yelled at them when they saw Stacy and John talking under the rain.

"Ye-yeah. Sure. Come on." Stacy said slowly and the two of them started to walk.

"Hey---" the two of them said simultaneously. They let out a rather nervous laughter and they fell silent.

"So, what was it you wanted to say?" Stacy asked him.

"Oh, it was really nothing. You go first." John offered and gave her his most famous smile.

"Um. Yeah. I was just…" she drew in a deep breath and John looked at her oddly.

"You okay?" John asked her.

"I'm okay. As I was saying, I just wanted to say sorry for the way they acted earlier." She said and turned away, afraid to let John see that she was blushing.

"Why apologize for them?" John asked curiously.

"Yeah, why say sorry for them? Now he's going to think that I'm guilty!" Stacy thought insanely.

"Nothing. I just saw that you looked really uncomfortable then." She reasoned.

"Well, you did look uncomfortable too." John told her and they shared a smile.

"So, you wanna tell me now what you wanted to say earlier?" Stacy asked him.

"Oh! Huh? Sorry, I forgot." John said and fell silent. Stacy just shrugged her shoulders as if it was nothing. They walked in silence once again. Only the rain was making the sound, Stacy looked at John secretly and saw that the rain got his face wet a little and it was trickling down his cheek. Stacy slowly reached for him and wiped the wetness away. John got so surprised that he jerked around and made Stacy lost her balance. John quickly caught her before she fell to the muddy road.

"Omigod!" John exclaimed. "I'm so sorry Stace." He said when Stacy was safe in his arms. He was carrying her like a baby. Stacy tried to swallow the lump on her throat when she found herself close to John.

"It's okay." She croaked. But John didn't put her down just yet. They looked at each other eye to eye and John started to close in on her. She looked at him and thought he looked so extremely cute with his face was dripping wet. But Stacy was so startled that she quickly turned her face away.

"Um, can you put me down now?" she said as she closed her eyes tightly.

"Oh, sorry. I… I didn't mean to you know… just… uh…" John didn't know what else to say.

"Stupid John! What did you just do? Were you actually going to kiss her?" he thought.

"It's okay, really." Stacy said and picked up her umbrella.

"Oh, I'm so wet." She said sadly.

"Stacy… I really need to tell you something." John started and Stacy looked at him slowly.

"Stacy… I… I really---" but before John could finish what he was going to say, he was interrupted by none other than their classmate Rico.

"Hey guys! Omigod! I so can't believe it's really raining today. Can I walk with you?" he asked.

"Talk about wrong timing!" they both thought and sighed disappointedly.

"Oh come on Rico, you are already so wet! Might as well walk home without us. You're just gonna make us wet too." John told him and he looked at them in a pretend sad face but he just smiled.

"Yeah, okay. I think I ruined a moment there." He winked at John and Stacy before running the rest of the way home while splashing the others with water.

"Rico!" they all yelled at him and Stacy and John just laughed.

"Urgh! It's so cold." Stacy complained as she looked at her wet clothes. Then suddenly wrapped his arms around her. She looked up at him and gave him an inquiring look.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna keep you warm." He told her in a different voice.

"John?"

"Stace do you know what I've been really wanting to tell you?' John asked her out of the blue.

"No. What?'

"I've never told anyone about this except for the rain… you know, it's been our little secret." John said.

"And I actually wished a million times that someday the rain will be the one to tell you about it coz I don't have courage to say those words. But I think it'll never happen unless I do it myself." He continued and gulped nervously.

"Stace… I really need to tell you this… I've really liked you since the day I met you." He said in a small voice.

"What?" Stacy couldn't believe what she just heard.

"I mean I like you like you. You know?" John said shyly. "I'm just scared to tell you coz you seem to don't feel anything about me." He continued but Stacy just kept quiet. She thought she heard him wrong but he's actually confessing to her.

"But I realize, I couldn't care less if you don't like me back. I just want you to know how I feel coz maybe I'm gonna explode if I don't tell you." He looked at Stacy and saw that she was looking closely at him and he couldn't decide if the wetness on her cheeks were because of the rain or she was crying.

"Are you crying?" John asked nervously and Stacy slowly nodded.

"I'm sorry." John said and hung his head low.

"John, I'm not crying because I'm sad. But I'm crying coz I'm happy." She said. John wiped her tears away.

"Coz you know what John. I've been feeling that way since forever." She took all her courage to say those words. John hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.

"Wanna know my secret?" Stacy asked him.

"What?" he whispered.

"I've been dreaming of walking under the rain with you." She said shyly and John smiled at her.

"Hmmm… Then I'm gonna make your dream come true." John replied and held her hand and took the umbrella away from her and threw it away. And together they walked hand in hand under the falling rain.

End of Flashback

"Omigosh! Where was I when that happened?" Trish asked curiously.

"Oh, you were in vacation in Majorca." Stacy answered smoothly.

"You mean that happened just the other week?" she asked astutely.

"Yeah." Stacy answered.

"So you two are official now?" Trish asked her.

"Hey, Stace! Come on!" John called.

"See you later Trish!" Stacy said and waved goodbye and Trish was left hanging.

"Stacy!" she called after them but Stacy just waved some more before leaving with John.

**THE END**

_Yanzell: sorry guys, i had to make some corrections. i just realized that i made some mistakes like John Orton and "stupid Randall!" i just found out about it right now coz this was supposedly a stacy/randy and i just replaced randy's name with john's. so sorry about it guys. _


End file.
